


Angelic

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Harry revises his assessment.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Angelic

**Author's Note:**

> Harry revises his assessment.

**Title:** Angelic  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Characters/pairings:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's Christmas prompt: Angels  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Authors Notes:** Harry revises his assessment.

  
~

Angelic

~

Harry closed his eyes, leaning back in the pew to listen. Say what you like about Draco (and his friends often did) but he had the voice of an angel.

The hymn ended. Draco nudged Harry. “Wake up!” he whispered. “Honestly! Why’d you drag me to midnight mass if you weren’t interested?”

Clasping Draco’s hand, Harry smiled. “I love listening to you sing.”

“Oh?” The glow of the candles made Draco look angelic for a moment. Leaning in, he murmured, “If you suck me off later, I’ll sing an even better song.”

_Maybe angelic is pushing it,_ Harry silently amended.

~


End file.
